


ancient junhao

by xuminglao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuminglao/pseuds/xuminglao
Summary: xu minghao. son of the emperor of china.and wen junhui, a ordinary farmer, who "accidentally" went into the palace that's protected by thousands of guards.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	ancient junhao

junhao fan fic.

xu minghao son of the emperor of china,

The Tang Dynasty is China's largest and most powerful dynasty in today's history and is the golden age of China.

the last name Xu being known world everywhere, and the owners, THE Xu family. being the most powerfulest and respected names in history.

The population of the Tang Dynasty is 80 million people, enabling it to completely dominate their neighbors.

They were respected all over the world. with unlimited money and unlimited power.

but did one certain Xu minghao like that power?

and what happened when a farmer named wen junhui when he "accidentally" went into a powerful territory by the most respected people in history?

____________________________________________________

of course, xu loved his parents. but in moments like this? where they would be away all the time, and call him useless?

no amount of money would help him feel okay.

in these situations he would try to escape. not as if he's already tried. The last time he did that people saw that he was found in less than a minute.

He has learnt his lesson, but he really wanted time alone, away from all the people that looked at him like a god, so of course he tried escaping. Again.

he was escaping from hallway to hallway in the big palace, but he saw a person with his eyes wide open looking straight at him

''what the f*ck is that.''

**Author's Note:**

> pls i don't even know how this works im on the verge of crying


End file.
